base_wars_the_landfandomcom-20200214-history
Crossbow
To see the VIP counterpart, see the CrossbowEX. ---- |type= Crossbow |weapon_category= Crossbows |firing_mode= Single Shot |direct_damage= *650 @20m *455 @60m *260 @20m *182 @60m |headshot_damage= *1950 @20m *1365 @60m *780 @20m *546 @60m |indirect_damage= *640 @1m *1 @6m |rate_of_fire= 30 RPM |bullet_velocity= *250 m/s *200 m/s |accuracy= *Hipfire: 9/10/25/2.2 *Aimed: 1/1.5/25/1.6 *Hipfire: 7/10/20/20 *Aimed: 1/1/20/10 |reload_time= 2 Seconds |ammo_(clip/storage)= 1/16 |optic_type= 1.35x |underbarrel_weapon= |damage_per_second= *325 *450 }} The Crossbow is a weapon unlocked at 4500 Battlescore. A unique weapon all round, the weapon grants powerful one shot capabilities at the expense of overall rate of fire. History Note: This history is entirely fictional The Crossbow is one of the oddities that Xercephron-LJX Industries has developed. Primarilly a malaysian design, the weapon features a scope and wireframe stock to keep weight low. The weapon comes equiped with armor piercing bolts that can defeat most body armor in a single shot. The weapon can also be armed with explosive bolts which creates a sizable explosion upon contact with any surface. General Information The Crossbow does relatively high damage for a single shot weapon doing 650 damage within 20m and dropping to 455 damage at 60m and beyond. While bodyshot damage is unimpressive for what it is, it does however have a sizable headshot multiplier which allows the weapon to instantly kill all but the most armored players with a single bolt to the head. Thankfully, such a shot is relatively simple due to the weapon's tight hipfire and aimed accuracy along with a projectile velocity of 250 m/s. While it is rather low when compared to other weapons, it is adequate in the typical distance one would use the weapon. However, due to a lengthy reload time of 2''' seconds and also being a single shot weapon accuracy is paramount in order to be effective. Altenatively, one can switch out the Standard Bolts for '''Explosive Bolts. In which said bolt's damage is low at 260 damage within 20m and dropping to 182 damage at 60m and beyond. This low damage is made up by additional explosive damage doing a heft 640 splash damage within a sizeable 6m radius. Per shot damage is actually higher than the Standard Bolts though there are two drawbacks to using Explosive Bolts. For one the overall velocity is lower at only 200 m/s. While it may not look like much but this means the bolts would travel a shorter distance when compared to the standard bolts. However this is mostly negated by the fact Explosive bolts drop at half the rate. Though the other and more bigger drawback is that most of the damage potential which comes from the splash damage is completely negated by players wearing Anti-Explode Armor Suit. Interestingly, the Explosive Bolts do increased damage towards players wearing the Heavy Armor Suit. This makes said bolts rather effective at killing them especially with headshots. Standard Bolts do not benifit from such increased damage. Trivia *The model and animation is made by JimmyLJX **The Crossbow is based on a malaysian design. *Crossbows used to exist in the earliest days of Base Wars. Which the Crossbows were capable of ignoring Armor when it was still a feature. The weapons were removed at some point. **During the 9th anniversary of Base Wars, the weapon returned as a new weapon with a new twist for everyone to use and a VIP counterpart. ***The ability for it to kill Heavy Armor users in two explosive bolts to the head is a nod to its former armor ignoring abilities. Category:Crossbows Category:Others